Dihydrazides, those compounds containing two hydrazide functional groups, are widely used as chemical modifiers and cross-linking agents and play important roles in biomedicine, new material science and other fields. Dihydrazide containing disulfide bond, a new type of hydrazide developed in recent years, endows the cross-linked products with special properties by introducing disulfide bonds while being used for chemical modification and chemical crosslinking of materials. For example, Tesoro et al. in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,399 used dithiodipropionic acid dihydrazide to prepare epoxy resins having reversible crosslinks. Shu et al. in Biomacromolecules, 3, 1304, 2002 reported the synthesis of dithiodipropionic acid dihydrazide and dithiodibutanoic acid dihydrazide. So far, however, as for this type of dihydrazide, only above mentioned several aliphatic and aromatic dihydrazides containing disulfide bond is reported, which cannot meet the demand in new chemical modification and chemical cross-linking of materials.